


The Eyebrow Thing

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endless fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kara is pretty obvious, Katie Mcgrath’s eyebrow does the thing and I die, SuperCorp, and Lena is a lovesick kitten, really short and really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: Lena realized one thing: every single time that she arched her eyebrow, she got a kiss from Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Her eyebrow is precious (everything about her it's, but...): http://char-is-hella-gay.tumblr.com/post/155006799398/kneelbeforethecommander-katie-mcgraths-eyebrow  
> * Is also inspired by a Sanvers minific that I can't find the post on Tumblr (in wich Maggie Always kiss Alex when she biter her bottom lip, if you know it, send me the link, please ^^)  
> * Follow on tumblr: char-is-hella-gay  
> * All mistakes are mine  
> * English isn't my native language, sorry

Lena realized one thing: every single time that she arched her eyebrow, she got a kiss from Kara.

During the not-really-a-date dinners and lunches, the interviews to a Kara’s ‘new article’ (that she never writes), while they were watching together on the Kara’s extremely comfy couch. So Lena started to rise her eyebrow every time she wanted a kiss. And when they couldn’t kiss, Kara always keep a pout for a time before they have a passionate kiss, how could she be so cute?

Because of this eyebrow thing, she realized that Kara and Supergirl were exactly the same person. The same softly and firm blue eyes, the same beautiful smile, the tiny scar and, the importantest of it all, the same bright eyes when Lena did her eyebrow thing.

So she started to do it on purpose every time that her and Supergirl interact. And, of course, Kara always kiss her after that on that eager way. Oh, she was so obvious.

One night, after another murder attempt, Supergirl landed on her balcony to check her. Brief chat and, not really on purpose, she did her thing. She just realized that when Kara’s lips were on her’s, the soft and sweet kiss. With the familiar taste, the warm hands on her face, the careful touch. 

If Lena didn’t knew the truth by now, she would know with the kiss. The perfect kiss.

But, Kara didn’t knew that she knew and stepped away (too soon in Lena’s honest opinion).

“I’m sorry, ms. Luthor.”

Lena rolled her eyes “Stop it, Kara.”

“Wait, what? No, no, no, nope, no way. What are you talking about? I’m not…”

“Come on, I’m not  _ that  _ stupid. Same eyes, same smile. And the same kiss.”

“Oh, okay… aren’t you mad?”

“Should I?”

“You know, I didn’t t-”

“Have a reason, right?”

“Yeah, it’s dangerous...You are already in danger just for your name.”

“You’re so sweet” Lena embraced her, during her face into her chest, she felt Kara’s strong hands on her back.

“I care about. I really care about you.”

“I started to believe it, I think that you kissing me every time that a rise an eyebrow would mean that.”

“Wait” she pushed Lena slightly, only enough to look at her eyes “You did it on purpose!”

“Just 80% of the times” and did it again.

“Oh, Rao help me.”

Kara kissed her again, needing to be pulled off to stop kissing.


End file.
